With the development of Internet applications, when a user accesses a Web site to request for acquiring various kinds of network information, location information corresponding to the user usually needs to be obtained, so as to provide network information for the user according to the location information. A conventional method for acquiring the location information is that, by initiating a location acquisition request to a browser in the Web site, the browser performs positioning according to the current network address to obtain corresponding location information.
However, the implementation of the method for acquiring the location information must depend on the network address provided by the browser, so as to generate the location information according to correspondence between the network address and the geographic location stored in a database. But, errors often occur in the location information obtained according to the correspondence between the network address and the geographic location, and the location information can only be accurate to the city corresponding to the network address; therefore, a defect of low accuracy exists.